


What's in a Name

by harlequin421



Series: Sail With Me into the Dark [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always a Girl!Derek, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Genderswap, a little bit of angst, always a girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequin421/pseuds/harlequin421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” Stiles says nervously tugging at the hem of her shorts. “I’m Stiles. Scott’s friend. I thought I’d introduce myself since you guys are ‘brothers’ now.” And then closes her eyes because she used air quotes around brothers, and used the word brothers, even though the werewolf in front of her is decidedly female, what with the breasts and the hips and the way her jeans are tight enough that they might as well have been painted on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name

When they first meet it goes something like this:

“Hey,” Stiles says nervously tugging at the hem of her shorts. “I’m Stiles. Scott’s friend. I thought I’d introduce myself since you guys are ‘brothers’ now.” And then closes her eyes because she used air quotes around brothers, and used the word brothers, even though the werewolf in front of her is decidedly female, what with the breasts and the hips and the way her jeans are tight enough that they might as well have been painted on. 

She just glares at Stiles and then says, “Derek.” And turns around and walks right back into the burnt down Hale House.

So her name is Derek? Okay. Stiles wasn’t going to touch that, because Stiles wasn’t her real name either.

——

They don’t talk about names again until after they kill Peter.

Derek stands there with her hands covered in blood, and her eyes equally red, and she’s in Stiles room dripping blood on the floor, and not moving like if she’s in shock.

And Stiles doesn’t really think about it. She just grabs her around the shoulders and takes her to the bathroom instructing her to take a shower, before she goes back to her room and hunts around for clothes to give her. 

She leaves them on top of the sink entering in and out of the bathroom quickly. 

Then she cleans up the blood on the floor and sits down on top of her bed.

Then she freaks out. Just a little bit. It’s long coming really.

What with Lydia in a coma, and Peter wanting to bite her, and then the actual killing of Peter. God, she’d helped commit homicide. Sure, the guy was a crazy Alpha freaking Werewolf bent on destroying everyone who even had an inkling to do with the destruction of his family not really caring who got caught in the crossfire, but he was still a person. 

And she’d helped kill him.

She hadn’t noticed that Derek had finished in the bathroom until the other girl was pushing her back into her bed, to lie down next to her, lying her head on her shoulder and picking at the sequins on Stiles dress. 

Which reminded her that she was still dressed for formal. 

“What are you worrying about?” Derek whispers spreading her hands out across her stomach. 

Stiles thinks this should feel awkward because it’s the first time that they’ve done this, but it doesn’t feel awkward. 

It’s actually very comforting.

And she needs a little comfort after everything.

She opens her mouth to tell Derek everything, but nothing comes out. 

She sighs and lifts the hand that isn’t squished between her thigh and Derek’s hip and rubs it across her face.

Derek doesn’t seem to mind that she doesn’t answer, and they just lie there quiet, listening to the sounds coming in through the open window. Stiles wonders what Derek hears, if she can hear what’s happening next door? Or maybe even further than that? Would she be able to tell if a car was just turning in to road all the way up by Miller Street, which is a mile away? And what about further? Can she hear the beeping of the heart monitors in the hospital?

She’s dragged away from her thoughts by Derek who moves so that she’s leaning over Stiles. Her head propped on her hand, “Why do you go by Stiles?”

Stiles gulps and licks her bottom lip, “Why do you want to know?”

Derek’s eyes seem to fall to her lips but she ignores that, “Curious.”

Stiles lets out a breath, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

Derek’s lip twitch like if she’s fighting a smile, and nods her head.

Stiles looks away from her then staring at the ceiling, “My name is Gemma Stilinski. It was my mother’s middle name. I decided to go by Stiles after she died, because my dad used to call her Gem, and I know how much it hurt him to say Gemma. The name sort of stuck after I met Scott, and the rest as they say is history.”

She blinked rapidly trying not to cry. 

Derek laid her head down on her stomach right underneath her breasts, her fingers digging underneath Stiles ribs.

Stiles reaches down and tangles her fingers in Derek’s wet hair and tugs on it gently, “Your turn.”

Derek sighs, “Daria Hale. My twin’s name was Derek. He was home sick on the day of the fire.”

Stiles fingers tightened a bit, “I’m so sorry.”

Derek doesn’t say anything. She just wraps her arms fully around Stiles and tangles their legs together.

Stiles sighs and smooths her fingers down Derek’s hair.

They fall asleep just like that.


End file.
